Emmett Gets A Job
by KarlaAndTaniaAreImmortal
Summary: What Happens When Emmett Has To Get A Job? Written by: Tania!
1. Chapter 1

Carlisle POV

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" cried out Emmett

I sighed and turned on some music. Suddenly Emmet comes in and sits on my lap

"Emmett ,what do you want?" i asked

"Can you buy me a monkey suit for Bear ?" he asked innocently

**A/N:Mr. Bunny Bear from _Grocery Shopping For Bella_ (Karla's Story)**

I stood up and Emmett tumbled on the floor

"This is the 5th time you asked me of something unnecessary" i said

"Please! Rosalie took all my credit cards" he said

"Ugh! fine ,here"

I handed him my credit card

"Yay!"he said

Emmett POV

I ran out of Carlisle's office and saw Bella and Edward walking down the hallway

"Hey Eddie, guess what?" i asked

"Dont call me that!"he said

"Are you gonna guess?" i said impatiently

"What?" Bella said dully

"Carli gave me his credit card!" i said

I was so happy until Carlisle came out and demanded his credit card back

"What?!" i said

"I'm sorry son, but you need to get a job" he said sadly

Edward POV

"Nooo!" screamed Emmet on his knees

"Er, why don't you just get a job at the mall?"suggested my love

"That's a great idea, Bellykins" said Emmett

And he pranced off

"That was weird" murmured Bella

"You're about to marry me , Bella, and you think this is weird?" i chuckled

**Comment on what should happen next. And don't forget to read Karla's Story_ Grocery Shopping For Bella_!**

** _-Tania_  
**


	2. 30 minutes of fame

Emmett pov

I've already been to 3 stores and they rejected me

So what if i broke 7 Cd's at the music store?

Or if I scare the little birds at the pet store.

Or if i gave people toilet paper when they went to the dressing room.

Isn't that what you do?

Might as well buy a present for Rosalie.

So I went to Victoria's Secret and a woman approached me

"Sir come this way" said the women

She led me to another store and a photographer was there

"Take your clothes off" said the lady

"Look lady, I'm married" I said

"Do you want to be a model?" she asked

"Do I get payed?" I asked

"Yes" she said

"Sold! Strip me!" I said

"You will have to go to the dressing room and wear a different outfit" she said

"What is your name?" she asked

"I'm not supposed to tell strangers my name." I said

I'm so smart!

"My name is Illsa, now tell me your name!" said Illsa

"Emmett Cullen! sir, er, mam'' i said

After trying 10 outfits (I'm too hot for them)

I was finally ready

They led me in front of the camera

"You are a lion!" she screamed

"Grow!" she said

"Uh?, Grrr" I said dully while i was crouching

She had a disappointed face

"You are a bear, show me something!" she said

i knew how to do that

"grow!!" i said in an unhuman way

she looked shocked

"brilliant!" screamed illsa

when we were finished, Illsa gave me copies of the photos and the money

"i quit" i said

i began to walk away

"noo!!!!!" i heard Illsa shriek

looks like bear is getting a monkey costume and i'll buy something for my pet rock

**back at the house**

Rosalie pov

where is emmett?

i heard the door open

"Emmett where have you been?" i asked

"modeling" he said in a sophisticated voice

"modeling?" i asked

he nodded

"want to see some pictures" he said excited

"sure"

i looked at all the pictures and he looked hot!!

"agh! dont need mental pictures!"screamed Edward from upstairs

"Emmett these are great! you could have a carear in modeling! we have to go back" i said

"no can do, i quit" he said

"what?!" i screamed

"sorry my fans were demanding too much and the publisity and too much" he said

Emmett pov

After rosalie beat me up , i looked at the pictures and remembered my 30 minutes of fame

rosalie sat beside me

"since you can't model anymore, can you model for me?" she said with a grin

**review on what should happen next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Karla's Note!

**Karla's Note (Lol I'm not the author of the story so idk)**

Hey, guys! It's Karla. Tania went away for camp for a couple of days (I think 5 days) and her stories will be on hold till she gets back. I just wanted to inform you because I know she updates very often and you guys are going to be all holy crap what is up with Tania. Again she is at summer camp. (My mom wouldn't let me go:() Anyways Tania is having a huge writers block and she needs your help. So please press that greenish button and give some ideas! And sorry that I haven't updated my stories as well. If been really busy lately.

Umm yea that's pretty much it. Sorry if this isn't what you were expecting. Duces!

-Much Love, Karla


End file.
